


Soirée irregrettable

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [102]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, FC Bayern München, Fluff, Footvent Calendar Day 22, For Manu and Thomas, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Party, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niklas regrettait souvent quand il décidait d'organiser des fêtes chez lui, mais pas cette fois.





	Soirée irregrettable

Soirée irregrettable

  
Niklas regrettait souvent quand il décidait d'organiser des fêtes chez lui, déjà parce que sa maison finissait complètement ruinée et tâchée, mais aussi parce que la bière que Thomas et Mats ramenaient n'aidait pas à garder tout le monde sage très souvent, alors quand Manuel et Robert décidaient de se lier à la folie de la soirée, Süle pouvait être sûr que ses toilettes aideraient tous les joueurs à décuver. En détournant le regard de sa table déjà inondée de bouteilles vides et du flamboyant corps endormi de Juan, Niklas aperçut Javi et Thiago danser une sorte de slow dégueulasse, ils devaient déjà être bien amochés par l'alcool. Süle détermina le nombre d'heure qu'il lui faudrait pour nettoyer sa maison quand il vit Jérôme ramener une bouteille de vodka d'il ne savait où. Et quand il décida de revenir sur Thiago et Javi, il détourna le le regard à la fin, les deux hispaniques s'embrassèrent dans son salon. Niklas décida de se poser sur le canapé qui contenait déjà Corentin endormi avec de la musique dans les oreilles, quand une main chaude se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta rapidement mais sourit lorsque Sebastian s'installa sur ses genoux.

  
''Toujours vivant alors !'' Ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et Niklas sentait que ç'avait fait trop longtemps

''Comme tu vois, je survis à ma propre fête.'' Niklas commençait à fatiguer de cette même fête, mais heureusement Sebastian était là

''Tu sais, je me disais qu'on devrait continuer ce qu'on avait commencé la dernière fois...'' Sebastian lui fit écarter les jambes et glissa une main vers son entre-jambe, le faisant rougir sérieusement

''Pourquoi pas Basti...'' Niklas l'embrassa doucement alors qu'il entendait Thomas et Manuel faire plus dans sa cuisine.

  
Fin


End file.
